Memories In The Moonlight
by Todd-the-Foxx
Summary: Walking alone the lakeshore at night you run into Eridan. What starts as a simple matespritship quickly evolves.


The moon hung high up in the sky, a perfect white disc in an ebony sea of diamonds. Clouds drifted by in waves, silently crashing into one another before receding into wisps of smoke before disappearing all together, only to be replaced by another. The blackened silhouettes of trees swayed in the breeze, their branches making soft music with the wind. You softly padded down the lakeside shore barefoot, letting your toes sink into the moist ground. Though you walked alone, you were accompanied by the sound of night creatures. Occasionally an owl hooted, concealed in the deepening shadows of the woods. You came to a stop, pausing to breathe in the night, enjoying the cool air as it kissed your skin. Unbeknownst to you, a figure was watching you from the water, the dark liquid cloaking him from your sight.

You looked breath taking tonight with the wind gently sweeping your hair back and the moonlight illuminating your skin. Seeing you standing there with your regal posture made him feel like he was in the presence of royalty, even though you were merely a human and nothing more. He was careful not to make any disturbance in the water for fear that you'd notice him and leave; he wasn't finished admiring you yet.

You sat down on the sandy shore, pulling your knees to your chest and resting your chin on them. The waves sent ripples through the water, distorting and warping the shape of the moon and stars, giving them the illusion of motion. You shifted your gaze to the sky where hundreds of tiny pinpoints of light hung suspended in the air, watched over by the luminous, all seeing eye of the moon at its fullest point. Everything glowed with the ghostly blue light of the full moon.

"You knoww, the wwater's perfect for a swwim." A voice spoke from the silence, startling you into a state of full alertness. Nearly ten feet away, towards the middle of the lake, a head from the nose up floated in the water. Two wavy orange horns and yellow eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, the shock of purple hair nearly blending in with the black. Eridan's ear fins twitched as he bobbed in the water, eyes attentively watching you. You recognized the double pronunciation of the Ws before you even saw him.

"Eridan? What are you still doing up?" you asked, your heart still beating rapidly after that sudden surprise.

"I could ask you the same _." He tilted his head out of the water so he could speak. Droplets shimmered on his skin as they traveled down his cheek. "I couldn't sleep."  
"Me neither," you admitted, stretching your legs out in front of you. It was definitely some time past midnight by now.

"Wwhy don't you join me for a swwim?" he asked, mischievously arching an eyebrow as half of his face lowered back into the water.

"But I'm not wearing a swimsuit," you replied.

"Wwho says you need clothes to swwim?" he smirked. A blush rose to your cheeks, coloring them red, as you imagined the sea dweller naked merely feet away.

"Eridan, you aren't swimming naked are you?" you blushed, a rose tint spreading across your face. You hoped to god Eridan couldn't see it.

"Of course not. Though, we can swwim naked if you wwant." His smirked reached out of the water, revealing sharp white teeth. Your face began to burn even deeper at the suggestion.

"Nah, that's not necessary. I just won't swim," you laughed nervously. You always seemed to get flustered around this particular troll.

"Nyeh, come on. Isn't it one of your human practices to swwim in your underwwear occasionally? Besides, I'm lonely," he pouted. There was more truth to that statement than you realized. All's he wanted was for someone to want to fill one of his quadrants, and out of all the other trolls and humans, you were his favorite. You actually wanted to hang out with him, which made him feel special. He'd give anything to have you in his red quadrant, and blushed at the thought. Surely Eridan didn't like you though. After all, he couldn't stand land dwellers. You felt a tiny twinge in your heart, knowing your crush would never share the mutual feeling. However, you couldn't resist the sad look he gave you, no matter how fake it was.

"Fine, but turn around…I don't want you to see me undress," you mumbled, gripping the edge of the shirt. Eridan smiled widely and his ear fins, or whatever they were, you weren't exactly sure what to call them, gave a happy little flutter. Once you were sure his gaze was averted you pulled your shirt over your head, you pants following your shirt. You were left in just your undergarments, feeling completely exposed. Desperately, you hoped Eridan was the only one out for a late night stroll. Gingerly you stepped into the water, hissing as the icy substance made contact with your skin. "Eridan! This water's freezing cold!"

"You'll get used to it," he encouraged, daring to look over his shoulder. Purple bloomed across his face as his eyes traveled over you. Standing nearly naked in the moonlight, waves gently lapping at your calves, you looked majestic, like a celestial being so pure and majestic.

"Don't look!" you snapped when you noticed him glancing at you. Quickly, he turned away. Slowly you progressed into the icy dark water, more of your body disappearing with each step. Once one section of skin became accustomed to the water you edged a new section in. After a few minutes of your whimpering Eridan grew restless.

"Can I look now?" he asked.

"Sure," you winced as the water now lapped at your throat. He twisted around and was surprised to find himself nearly nose to nose with you. His eyes widened. You were even more beautiful up close. The constellations seemed to collect in your eyes, shimmering brightly enough to rival even the brightest of stars as your hair floated in a halo around you.

"I told you the wwater wwasn't so bad. Go under," he ordered before disappearing beneath the surface. You complied to his request, diving below the water and squeezing your eyes shut as the liquid ice stung your face. Edging your eyes open you saw an endless expanse of black. A grey figure quickly swam in front of your face, twisting gracefully to reveal a glowing pair of yellow eyes and white pointy fangs before disappearing into the darkness once more. You followed him for as long as you could hold your breath. As you surfaced you noticed Eridan was nowhere to be found. You waited, long moments passing.

"Eridan?" you asked, the night giving no reply. You frowned. Was he still under?

"Right here," he whispered in your ear, his warm breath tingling your skin. You spun around and came face to face with a grinning Eridan, his ear fins twitching in amusement. "Can't you diwe deaper?"

You couldn't contain the smile that formed on your lips when he pronounced the word dive. He always seemed to make the W sound with words containing the letter V, and you thought it was absolutely adorable. "No, at least not by myself."

Eridan grabbed your wrist and you barely had enough time to gulp air before he pulled you under taking you deeper. He swam strongly, given the fact that he was a sea dweller. Before long you tugged against his pull, your lungs begging for air. Eridan paused, glancing back to find you desperately pointing at the surface. Air. Land dwellers needed air. You involuntarily released air bubbles as your lungs nearly inhaled water. Eridan took your face in his hands, and firmly pressed his lips against yours. Your eyes widened, stinging with water. Frozen in shock, you didn't resist when Eridan forcefully parted your lips. He pushed air into your mouth and you gratefully inhaled, clutching closer to the purple blooded troll. The two of you slowly began to rise to the surface, though Eridan didn't release his hold on you or your lips. When your head broke the boundary between water and air you involuntarily pulled away, gasping for air. He held on tightly to your waist, keeping you afloat.

"Sorry, I forgot land dwwellers need air," he apologized, ear fins drooping as you stared at him. The pressure of his lips was still fresh in your mind.

"You kissed me," you stated. Eridan blushed a deep shade of purple.

"Sorry, you required air. It wwas the first thing I could think of," he murmured, refusing to meet your eyes.

"Do it again," you whispered. His ear fins perked up as he lifted his gaze to yours. A questioning glimmer shifted into a delighted gleam.

"You…wwant me to kiss you?" he asked, taking your face between his hands. His heart fluttered in his rib cage like a restless bird, just as your did. He was surprised that someone actually wanted him. You on the other hand were scared he'd reject you. Involuntarily, you began to trembling. Eridan's brow furrowed, a strand of purple hair plastered to his forehead. "You're shivering,"

"Oh….I-I'm cold," you whispered. He pulled you closer, pressing you against his body. Could he feel your heart ramming against your chest?

"I'll wwarm you up," his voice was husky and sedusctive, sending shivers down your spine. Gently he captured your lips with his own, encasing you in his arms, keeping both of you afloat. Your eyelids fluttered closed as you melted into his embrace, the chill of the water battling the warmth of his skin. Eridan tilted your head back, deepening the kiss as he trailed the other hand down your back. You stifled a moan as it built in your throat. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling the sea dweller closer. He tightened his grip around you as he kissed you. You and Eridan drifted until he could touch the bottom of the lake, finally able to fully support you both. He pulled apart, heart racing, panting for air. Looking deep into your eyes, capturing you in his warm yellow and purple gaze, he pressed his forehead against yours. "I'm flushed for you."

You gave a breathy laugh. "I know. I'm flushed for you too Eridan." He smiled, never expecting to hear those words returned to him.

"You'll be my matesprit?" he asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yes. Yes I will," you blushed. A warm, hopeful feeling spread through his chest. Was this what love felt like? A smile slowly crept its way across his face.

"Can I showw you howw red my feelins are?" he purred in your ear. Your face heated. Gulping, you nodded. His hand slid over your stomach and into your panties.

"Eridan!" You gasped. He laughed, bringing his lips to your throat and softly placing kisses against its soft surface. He softly nipped and licked at your collar bone while gently stroking his fingers across your womanhood, drawing out heated pants and pleasured mewls from your lips. He found your clitoris with his explorative hand, causing you to buck your hips against him. He sharply bit into your neck while rolling the sensitive bundle of nerves between his thumb and forefinger. You buried your flushed face in his shoulder, biting your lip as you moaned. A ball of heat began to burn at your core, heightening the sensitivity of your nerves.

Eridan groaned against your neck, feeling his bulge slide out of his nook, searching for a place to sheath itself. He continued focusing on the little nub, seeing how it brought you intense pleasure. Every moan that escaped your lips sent shudders down his spine and made him yearn for more. He reached behind you with his free hand, unclasping your bra and throwing it on the shore. Capturing your lips with his once more, he groped at your breast, kneading the soft, tender flesh. You moaned against his mouth, burying your hands in his hair and wrapping your fingers around the base of his horns.

"Auuugh," He audibly moaned as you began roughly stoking his horns. He continued his circular motions against your clit, adding to the pleasure as he lightly brushed over your hardened nipple with his thumb. You mewled with delight, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues began the dance of dominance, but with a few pleasurable strokes to your nether regions, you melted, eyes rolling back and giving him permission to do whatever he wanted with you. He smirked against your lips, tangling his tongue with yours.

Stumbling out of the water, the two of you collapsed on the beach, not quite out of the reach of the waves. Eridan quickly discarded you under wear, leaving you completely bare.

"Eridan, what if someone sees us?" you asked, worried what the others would think. Your mind screamed for you to stop and take cautionary measures, but your body tingled with need for the purple blooded troll to touch you.

"Wwhy don't you just focus on us," he lustily purred in your ear, sliding one of his long slender fingers into you.

"Eridaaaan," you moaned, arching your back at the sudden pleasure. He kissed you, driving his tongue into your mouth, stifling your moans. He trailed his lips down your throat, his fangs leaving their mark against your skin as he slowly began to move his hand back and forth, easily sliding against your already wet entrance. He groped at your breast, teasing you with feather light licks of his tongue. You tried to silence the moans escaping your mouth as the ball of heat within you grew hotter. "Eridan, more," you mewled.

Gladly, he obliged, adding in another digit and increasing his speed. You groaned again as your eyes rolled back. Your flushed face and heated noises drove his needs crazy; he could feel his tentabulge eagerly wiggling in his shorts, desperate to be inside of you. You roughly grabbed his horns, sliding your fingers over and around them from base to tip.

"Auuuugh _," he cried out, involuntarily grinding his hips against you. You could feel something warm squirm against your thigh. Eridan's fingering was bringing you so close to the edge, the ball of heat now an orb of white fire, all of your nerves hypersensitive. Just as you felt yourself teeter on the edge, grinding against Eridan for extra friction, he stopped pumping into you, removing his hand, fingers now glistening with your own liquids. You squirmed, whining at the loss of contact and needing him inside of you to push you over that edge. Gently, he deeply kissed you, both of you fully flushed. His eyes were glazed with a mixture of lust and love and his ear fins trembled with need. "_ I need you. Now," he panted.

You lightly stroked his horns, listening to his desperate moans. "Then take me."

With trembling hands he discarded his shorts, letting his tentabulge free. The purple tentacle like member squirmed and curled in on itself, desperate for friction. His half lidded eyes focused on yours, suddenly sharp. "Ready?" he breathed. With an approving nod from you he positioned himself at your entrance, his bulge already straining. Slowly, he slithered into you, his girth stretching your walls. You squeezed your eyes shut and gritted your teeth at the pain. "I'm sorry," he murmured, gently kissing your lips, hoping to distract you from the pain.

After a few moments the pain did subside and you nodded into the kiss, letting him know he could continue. Without releasing your lips he slowly began to thrust into you, pain melting into hot pleasure as he gradually quickened his pace. His bulge wiggled inside of you, pressing against your inner walls and hitting every sensitive spot there was.

"Mmmmph," you groaned, quickly stroking his horns as he fondled your breasts. He whimpered at the pleasurable shivers running through his body, building up in his core. "Eridan," you purred your matesprit's name as he rolled his hips against yours, his thrust in time with the small waves that crashed over both of you. The wondrous friction your tight was had against his bulge made him cry out more than once as he moaned your name. You could feel the hot burning fire within you growing once again as your muscles tense, signaling your release was near.

"Ah, _-_, nngh," he gasped as his own tension grew, threatening to boil over. Roughly, you crashed your lips against his to mostly muffle the scream you could not hold back as you finally dropped over the edge, pleasure erupting all over your body, sending spasms through your legs and tightening your inner walls around his bulge. His thrust became more erratic as his limit was reached, the intense friction against your overly sensitive skin blinding you with pleasure. He gripped your hips tightly, thrusting harder and faster, until finally the contraction of your muscles around him caused him to finally release. He reached his orgasm, trembling as he continued to thrust, crying out your name.

Gradually he began to slow, letting you both ride out your orgasms before he pulled out, spilling purple genetic material into the water. Little white waves drew the cum away, leaving the water tented purple. With trembling arms and shaky breaths the two of you crawled just out of reach of the water, collapsing on the moist sand. Eridan enclosed you in his arms, pulling you onto his chest as he breathed heavily. You pressed your cheek against his rapidly rising chest, listening to the sound of his frantic heart beat.

"_...you're mine right? Just mine?" he whispered, staring up at the twinkling stars. You nuzzled against his warmth.

"All yours," you assured, tracing lazy circles with your hand against his bare chest.

"You'll be mine…forever?" he asked. Titling his head so he could see you, still bare and still absolutely beautiful in the moonlight.

"I'll be your matesprit forever," you softly smiled, holding your sea dweller closer. He smiled, stretching his neck to kiss the top of your head. From the nearby pile of his clothes he grabbed his cape, throwing over the both of you as a blanket and shielding you from the chilling wind. He held you in his arms, his thumb lightly brushing over your shoulder as he listened to your breathing, his eyes sliding closed as sleep overcame him.

"Eridan…surely we can't stay here," you yawned, not eager to move but not eager to be seen either.

"Let's just rest awhile," he mumbled, his drowsy mind already falling into the comforting arms of sleep.

"It's not safe."

"Nyeh, tomorroww wwe'll go to my bedroom. It has a lock," he sighed. You lovingly smiled as he began to softly snore, ear fins occasionally twitching in his sleep. Cuddling closer to your matesprit for warmth, you too drifted into a warm and fuzzy sleep. The twinkling lights above and the ever watching moon continued to gaze upon you, the only witness to the memories made on this beach as you made love to your matesprit.


End file.
